Field
The present specification generally relates to protein products and, more specifically, to beverage products containing protein from a plant-based protein source and methods for making the same.
Technical Background
A common and relatively inexpensive source of protein is dairy products, specifically dairy milk. However, there is a concern over the exposure of milk cows to antibiotics, hormones, and genetically modified substances (i.e., plant material used as livestock feed) and the possibility that such substances may be passed to the consumer through dairy milk. In addition, some consumers are lactose intolerant making dairy milk difficult to consume while still others find the caloric content and/or cholesterol content of dairy milk to be relatively high, particularly those consumers on restricted diets. As such, there is growing demand for a healthy, good tasting source of protein that may be used as a replacement for dairy milk.
Several alternatives to dairy milk are available on the market today. These alternatives include, for example, almond milk, cashew milk, and soy milk. While popular amongst consumers, each of these products has drawbacks. For example, milk substitutes derived from almonds and cashews have a low protein content relative to dairy milk. The dairy milk industry has keyed on this property and current ad copy touts the relatively high protein content in dairy milk versus the low protein content in milk substitutes derived from almonds and/or cashews. Further, milk substitutes derived from soy may contain phytoestrogens and protease inhibitors from soy, which some consumers find undesirable. Moreover, soy plants from which the soy milk is derived are a genetically modified organism (GMO) which some consumers may also find undesirable.
Accordingly, a need exists for an alternative substitute for dairy milk which is plant-based, cholesterol-free, lactose free, and relatively low calorie, but which also has high protein content.